First(ish) Kiss
by Dramaticdragon99
Summary: (Post Reveal) Adrien is concerned with a sudden realization- He has yet to kiss his girlfriend, even after two dates. He makes it his personal mission to finally get the perfect first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien stared at the wall, shooting a whole through the wall. He had been for the past fourteen minutes, unmoving. Plagg was starting to get worried, since Adrien only ever got like this when something was really got to him.

"Alright kid, spill it." Plagg ordered, flying up to eye level.

"Huh?" Adrien mumbled, finally breaking from his trance.

"Well _something's_ getting to you, and it's getting annoying!" Plagg sighed, not sured himself if he was concerned or annoyed.

"It's just Marinette!" Adrien sighed, leaning back in his chair, the motion causing it to roll back a little.

"Ugh, of course it is," Plagg growled, now certain he was annoyed, "It's _always_ Marinette! Ever since you found out she was Ladybug, that's all you thought about! Have you even had a single sentence in your head that isn't about her?!"

"I'm just thinking about our dates," Adrien started, completely ignoring Plagg's comments, "Both of them. They've been so great, like, unbelievably. She's _perfect_!"

"Mmm…" Plagg nodded, flying over to his pile of food while Adrien continued.

"Like, I'd never ever change them, and I definitely wouldn't change anything about her, it's just…."

"Just what?" Plagg asked, not even facing Adrien anymore, chewing on some cheddar.

"Just… Well, on all of the dates, I've never gotten to kiss her."

Plagg stopped eating for a moment, and turned to face Adrien.

"What?"

"Kiss her!" Adrien repeated, nearly shouting, "I've never been able to kiss her!"

"Woah there, no more yelling there cowboy," Plagg rolled his eyes, knowing Adrien was building up for a rant.

"And I really want to! Like, crazy bad! But every time I get close _something_ happens! She'll get a phone call, one of our classmate's shows up and wants to chat, that bald guy on his bike almost runs into us, there's always something!"

Plagg nodded, laughing to himself remembering that bald biker. That was pretty funny, from his point of view.

"And like, I don't even know if she _wants_ to kiss or not! Because she always seems super nervous! What if she isn't ready?! Plagg, what if I'm pressuring her?!"

"You're pressuring me into a headache," Plagg mumbled under his breath, then turned and spoke up, "Look, you're fine, she's fine, we're all fine. Everything's fine."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Plagg interrupted, "Everything's fine!"

Adrien sighed, closing his eyes and hitting his head against the back of the chair.

"Yeah…" Adrien hummed, finally taking a deep breath and calming down, "Still… I hope I get to kiss her soon…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Adrien!" Marinette greeted, rushing up to the bench where Adrien sat. They were at the park, for their third date, and Adrien couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Marinette!" He grinned, patting the bench to invite her next to him.

"Sorry about being a little late, I hope you weren't waiting long," Marinette apologized, sitting next to him.

"No, I just got here, too," Adrien smiled. That was a lie, he got here way earlier because he was too excited, but she didn't have to know that now did she?

"It's a beautiful day," Marinette sighed, looking around the park.

"Yeah, it's great date-weather," Adrien chuckled, nodding.

"So, what did you want to do? For the date, that is," Marinette asked, her kind-of-quiet-kind-of-nervous behavior showing up again. She did that at the start of the dates, but usually calmed down after the first five minutes. Finding out he was her crime fighting best friend toned down her 'he is way out of my league' mentality.

"I was thinking we could take a walk to that new ice cream place, if you're hungry." Adrien offered, vaguely pointing off in the direction of the ice cream shop.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Marinette nodded, and picked up her back to get back up.

Before Marinette could even finish grabbing her bag, Adrien stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Obviously she didn't really need assistance getting up from a bench, but Adrien would take every opportunity to be chivalrous.

"Thank you," She whispered with a laugh, taking his hand and standing up. Neither let go of the other's hand as they walked.

The ice cream shop wasn't too far from the park, thankfully, but it's not like it mattered, since they both just enjoyed spending time together.

The walk itself was heaven to Adrien, his whole brain erased and refilled with Marinette's voice, Marinette's laugh, Marinette's smile, Marinette's everything. He tried to hold back a grin from simply holding her hand as they walked, but it grew increasingly difficult as time went on. He took mental notes of the jokes that made her laugh the hardest, and what made her smile the most. She was so amazing, so perfect, he knew he had to do everything humanly possible to keep her happy.

When they reached the ice cream shop, it was relatively empty, since the 'after-lunch-dessert' crowd had not shown up yet.

"Can I have a small cup of one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of strawberry?" Marinette requested.

"And can I have a small cup of just vanilla?" Adrien ordered, pulling out his wallet. He noticed Marinette pull out hers as well, even though he _knew_ she had to know he was going to pay. She had to. She figured these things out. And yet here they were, with her _still_ trying to pay!

He quickly pulled out enough money to pay for _both_ , and gave the cashier the money before Marinette even had a chance to complain.

"Adrien, you know I can pay for mine," She huffed after the cashier left to get their cups.

"I know. And you know I don't care." He grinned, looking much more like Cat Noir than he did Adrien.

She sighed dramatically, but the smile on her face betrayed her.

Adrien laughed a little, patting her back in joking comfort.

The cashier came back with the cups, and the two went to sit at one of the outdoor tables to eat.

"Thank you…" Marinette mumbled, barely loud enough for Adrien to hear her.

He nodded with a growing grin, taking his first spoonful of ice cream. So what if vanilla was boring, it was tried and true.

Marinette dug a huge spoonful of the chocolate first, humming as the swallowed.

"Ah, that's delicious." She sang, digging out another spoonful.

"I bet it is," Adrien laughed as he watched her nearly dig out the entire cup with one spoonful. She really likes chocolate.

"Yeah!" She giggled, then dug out a smaller spoonful of chocolate and pointed it towards him, "Here! Try it."

He blinked in surprise, then- only _slightly_ shaking- he opened his mouth, allowing Marinette to slowly slide the spoon into his mouth. He watched her give him a toothy grin as she pulled the spoon back out, her eyes full of affection.

Poor, poor Adrien. He had to contain his entire being just to stop himself from yelling out a holler of joy. If this wasn't so ridiculously romantic, then so help him he will-

"Adrien?" She interrupted his struggling thoughts, "You okay?"

"Oh, y-yeah! I'm great! That ice cream was great!" He nodded way too quickly.

"You better not be allergic to chocolate!" Marinette laughed, brushing his strange reaction off, "Because if so, we're gonna have some problems."

"No, I'm not," He shook his head, relieved that she wasn't freaked out or anything. He took a quiet, deep breath to calm himself, going back to his vanilla. That's when he got an idea.

"Here, try some vanilla!" He offered, holding out a spoonful.

She giggled quietly, then opened her mouth, allowing Adrien to carefully feed her the ice cream. She closed her eyes, giving off an 'Mmmmm' to the taste, and Adrien was left to stare at his glorious girlfriend.

This was the best date _ever_. Of course, he thought that about the first two, also. But whatever, they were all the best.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a laugh, eating some more himself.

"Yep! It doesn't beat chocolate, though." She replied, digging a spoonful of both of her flavors.

"No, I think vanilla is pretty good." Adrien shot back with a smirk. Just because she was beautiful and perfect and amazing didn't mean he wasn't going to tease her.

"Chocolate is better." She sang with a mouthful.

"Vanilla." He replied, with an equally sing-song voice.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Bleh!" Marinette stuck out her tongue at him.

"Bleh bleh!" Adrien retorted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Whatever, loser, chocolate is better and you're just wrong." Marinette giggled, almost finished with her cup.

"Sure, sure," He laughed, taking another bite of his vanilla. Again, she may be perfect, but she was still wrong.

"Thank you, again, for paying." She said, her voice back to her normal, not totally childish voice.

"Of course! You know I'll always pay for you," He grinned, his voice half generous and genuine, and half overly dramatic and joking.

"I know," Marinette replied with an equally dramatic sigh, "I wish you'd let me pay for you once and a while."

"Nope! You're the princess, after all," He shook his head, "It's out of the question."

"Whatever," She huffed, picking up another spoonful, "Want the last bite?"

"You sure?"

She nodded, holding it out further for him, and he let her give him the last bite, mostly strawberry with a little hint of the leftover chocolate.

"Here, I'll throw these both away," Marinette offered, picking up both of their empty cups and spoons.

"The princess, doing menial tasks! What has the world come to," Adrien drawled, holding a hand to his heart. Marinette laughed at his antics, throwing the trash away.

"So what now, Mr. Chivalry?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I do have an idea…" Adrien hummed quietly, walking closer to her. The shop was pretty empty still, and Adrien was happy for the privacy, "Why don't we take a 'romantic stroll'?"

Marinette scoffed laughingly, but nodded. The two returned their hands to the other's, and started their walk.

The duo reached a pretty quiet area of the town, with a little fountain at the sidewalks intersection. They sat down on the bench in front of the fountain, laughing at Marinette's latest story.

"Did she really do that?" Adrien asked between his laughs.

"Yes! It's crazy right! I didn't believe her for like a week!" Marinette nodded quickly, moving her hands with the story.

Adrien continued laughing, resting against the bench. They both finished their laughter, quieting down and relaxing together. Adrien totally noticed how Marinette was resting her shoulder against his.

He knew he had to do it. He had to kiss her. Now was the perfect time! And not many people were around to stop them or anything, so they had privacy and everything!

"Hey, Marinette?" He asked, his voice way quieter and more nervous than he wanted.

"Yes?"

"Can I, um… Can I maybe…"

Marinette nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Can I, uh, well… Can I kiss you?"

His voice totally _didn't_ crack with nerves.

Marinette blinked, surprised, her mouth slightly open.

"O-Oh! Um… Yeah… Sure…" She answered, her voice growing progressively quieter, and she looked down, brushing some hair behind her ears nervously.

Adrien smiled for a moment, thrilled with just the answer itself. He took a split second gulp, took a deep breath, and leaned forward. Marinette leaned towards him, her fists balling in nervousness.

It wasn't exactly long. It wasn't very deep. It really wasn't anything anyone else would call spectacular or particularly romantic.

But it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien was probably getting close to suffocating, smashing the pillow into his face for so long. But if his screams weren't muffled, they'd be way too loud. So he had to risk suffocation to scream into his biggest, thickest pillow.

"She! Kissed! Me!" He shouted, shoving the pillow even tighter. He could not believe it, this had to have been a dream. The last few hours were most defiantly a dream, and Adrien never wanted to wake up. He had yet to stop reliving the moment since the date ended. After dropping Marinette back home, he relived it in the car ride home. He relived it on the walk into the house, on the way up the stairs. He relived it as he opened the door, relived it as he stepped over to his bed, and relived it as he successfully smashed a pillow into his face to muffle his shouts of joy. Her lips were so smooth and perfect, and from the moment they made contact, he had a constant stream of sparks going off in his stomach. Fireworks and sparkles and butterflies all smashed into his jumpy, giggling self.

"I can't believe it, she kissed me!" He continued, kicking his feet and squeezing the pillow.

Meanwhile, Plagg was at a breaking point. If that boy kept shouting any longer, Plagg was going to die.

"She kissed me! And I kissed her! And she kissed me!"

A long sting of way-too-high-pitched squeals followed, and Adrien curled himself into a tiny, tight little ball.

"That's it!" Plagg shouted, throwing the nearest object-a pen- at Adrien.

"Plagg I don't care how much you throw at me, that's not going to stop the fact that _she kissed me_!" Adrien laughed, reliving it yet again.

"It's not like it's even the first time you kissed!" Plagg yelled angrily, then started to regret his temper when Adrien froze. Adrien had not been still since their kiss…

"Excuse me?" Adrien mumbled, slowly lowering his pillow, his nose and cheeks red from all the squeezing and screaming.

"Whatever!" Plagg huffed, turning around to eat some more and hopefully Adrien would drop it.

Adrien did not drop it.

"Hold up, we… when did we kiss?" Adrien asked, his voice almost scared.

Plagg didn't answer, only ate.

"Plagg, answer me. When did we kiss?"

Silence.

"Plagg!"

"Valentine's Day!" Plagg shouted, giving up, "It was Valentine's Day, last year!"

Adrien blinked, looking away from Plagg to go through his memories. Valentine's Day… He wrote those many failed love letters, one of which got a mysterious, unnamed reply. Then his friend got rejected and thus akumatized. Adrien tried to confess to his Lady, but was interrupted by said akuma. Then there was a black-out, and Adrien later put the pieces together that he had been shot with Dark Cupid's arrow and was temporarily 'evil-ised'. Ladybug cured him, and they worked together to finally beat the akuma. He never got to confess, and never got a kiss. There were no blank spaces where Ladybug might have kissed him!

…

Wait, there was a blank space.

"Plagg, do you mean when I… When Dark Cupid…?"

"How did you think you were cured, genius?" Plagg huffed, giving up. Might as well put the boy out of his misery.

"I thought… I thought she used lucky charm and it cured me." Adrien answered.

But then he remembered, her lucky charm was that sticky candy apple.

"Look, if you're going to throw another big scene over this, at least do it quietly. I've got a headache." Plagg requested, shrugging.

"Do… Do you think… Did she, uh… Y'know…?"

"Why don't you ask her your confusing questions, not the starving kwami?" Plagg huffed, taking a large bite out of the swiss cheese next to him.

Adrien blinked, considering it. Would she be okay if he asked her? She never brought it up, so maybe that meant she didn't want to talk about it? Was she embarrassed? Was she mad because he let himself get possessed? Did she not enjoy it or anything? Would she be upset if he brought it up?

Slowly, he picked up his phone. He took a deep breath in, and started texting.

[Are you free? I kinda want to ask you something]

He waited a few moments, then got his reply.

 **[Sure! I'm free in a few minutes, and I'll be done with cashier duty. Something wrong?]**

[No, just have a question. Mind if I drop by in a few minutes?]

 **[10 minutes I'll be done, so sure! But please go through the front door and not my bedroom window.]**

Adrien laughed at her reply, remembering when he showed up as Cat Noir at her house, way too late for it to be socially acceptable to 'just want to hang out' with your girlfriend. But at least now it was still early enough to stop by, since their date was early. Although her parent's might find it funny for him to stop by twice. That's why the good ol' excuse of "had to do a quick magazine ad, now I'm done and can continue our date", as if it was just an intermission.

Adrien waited ten minutes, trying and trying to figure out how he'd bring it up to her. How exactly do you ask this question?

After those ten minutes, Adrien headed back out, hoping for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Marinette asked as Adrien sat down at her computer chair. She sat on her bed, pushing her half-done homework out of the way.

"Well… It's, uh, kind of complicated…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"I know about _complicated_ , Adrien," Marinette laughed, pointing to her earrings. Adrien couldn't help but laugh with her, even when he was near nervous breakdown.

"It's a different kind of complicated… Well, I guess it's _involving_ that kind of complicated but it also has its own kind of complicated…"

Marinette only replied with looking really confused.

"It's… It's about something from before we were dating." He began, continuing at her nod, "Remember back, last year, at Valentine's Day?"

"The one with Dark Cupid? Yeah, I remember." She answered, edging him on.

"Well, I was, uh… _talking_ about our date to Plagg," Adrien felt himself retract as the word 'talking' because heaven knows he was more screaming into a pillow rather than talking, "And he mentioned that today wasn't our… O-Our first kiss?"

Marinette blinked and turned her head in confusion, then looked up to the ceiling in concentration. A lot had happened since last year's Valentine's Day, so it took her a moment to remember. Then the memory hit her, and Adrien could see her visibly stiffen.

"O-Oh! That!" She squeaked, scratching her arm, staring down to her lap.

"Yeah…?"

"W-Well, you see, I mean, it was because the only way to help you, I mean maybe there was another way but it's not like a had too long to think about it and all, and well you know how those old stories go with the saving princesses and all that so y'know that was just what came to mind and I really wasn't thinking and I mean I was thinking but I was thinking about Paris and well of course I was thinking about you but not like in that way or anything but-"

"Marinette." Adrien had to stop her, because by the fourth word she had started speeding up exponentially and he was completely lost by the end.

"Sorry, um…" She restarted, slowing down.

"Just, how about you tell me what happened?" Adrien offered, shrugging. Marinette had yet to make eye contact since he brought it up, and he was getting more and more worried.

"Yeah… Sure…" She nodded, taking a deep breath, but looking more like she was shrinking than building herself up, "It was, um, by the fountain near the center of town, but you probably remember where you woke up and all so I-"

Marinette caught herself before she started rambling again, and continued.

"Well, you had me pinned to attack and all, so I just kind of… Y'know… Kissed you." She shrugged again, shrinking even further into herself and looking more like a scared child than a city-saving superhero.

"Mmm." Adrien nodded. The only thing overriding his initial desire to interrogate her about the entire kiss was his even stronger desire to make Marinette comfortable.

"Um… Yeah…" She mumbled, pulling up her knees all the way to her chest, "Are… Um, are you upset?"

"Upset?" He echoed, "Why would I be upset?"

Marinette didn't answer for a moment, and Adrien got up from his chair and sat next to Marinette on the bed, his need to make her comfortable growing stronger.

"Marinette, I'm not mad or anything, I was just kind of surprised. Y'know, our first kiss, and I'm not even there!"

He grinned as he saw her crack a smile and giggle quietly. Slowly, she leaned towards him, resting against his side, still pulled in a small ball.

"That's why you'd be upset." She answered with a tiny laugh.

"Well, don't worry," Adrien replied, starting to rub her back, "I can make up for that one later. And I did! Today!"

Marinette, finally, raised her head and looked up at him, still smiling slightly.

"How about we just count today as the first kiss?" She offered, nudging his side.

Adrien nodded, grinning.

"That sounds like a great plan, princess!"

He could feel himself relax as he watched Marinette's tension leave and replaced with a little laugh.

"And, um," Adrien started, still mentally pushing himself forward, "Would it be okay if I made up for Valentine's Day again? Like, now?"

Marinette's face started to turn a little red, and he could see her smile growing. She nodded, and Adrien happily took the opportunity to make up for past mistakes.


End file.
